


Metall/u/rgy Snippets

by Khthon



Series: Metall/u/rgy [7]
Category: Metall/u/rgy
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khthon/pseuds/Khthon
Summary: Scenes and excerpts from the Metall/u/rgy setting.
Series: Metall/u/rgy [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/354770
Kudos: 2





	1. On the Run

**Author's Note:**

> I, Khthon, do not consent to this work or any of my work being uploaded or displayed through third party apps and websites. If you are viewing this work through an app that makes money from advertisements, please close the app and view my work for free on the original Ao3 page.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battered, bruised, and nearly broken; an on the run Green Rock takes a moment to collect herself while hiding behind a tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scene taken from a Dark Age Handwavium movie named X Marks the Threat.

Midori wasn’t sure how much longer she could last, what with a cut to her forehead pouring blood down half of her face. Hurting all over wasn’t helping matters either. The demon that tackled her off her bike did more damage than Midori had initially expected. Not to mention the demon was an actual threat, not like these other amateurs looking for a quick payday that have been using explosives to herd Midori into an open plaza with trees tastefully placed all over. Perfect for a sniper to nail her if the amateurs had the forethought. It was kind of hard to tell as she panted, trying to center herself after sprinting for the last couple of blocks.

She could definitely take her would-be assassins if they didn’t have a sniper overlooking the area. Just because Midori, or rather, Green Rock retired from heroics didn’t mean she lost her edge. The assassins would be in for a wakeup call any seco-

The crack of sniper fire and a bullet going through a tree to her right, impacting the ground, halted Midori’s thoughts on the matter.

‘Great, a sniper. Better to just keep moving-’  
“Hey Hero~ come out, come out, wherever you are~”

So apparently the amateurs found her, just great. Midori always figured she’d die in a fight; she just hoped the fight wouldn’t involve a sniper. The sound of footsteps, as a shadow fell over her, caused Midori to look at the new presence with surprised eyes.

It was the demon.

In all her menacing glory, with a far more professional get-up than the amateurs had, complete with a blue green hannya mask. The kanabō she used earlier was held loosely in her off hand as she stared down at Midori. Probably a pathetic sight if the demon knew who her target was.

The thought forced a humourless chuckle from Midori that ended with a hiss of pain. Ooh she probably had broken her ribs. Yep, she was gonna die. Hopefully, the demon would make it quick.

Midori kept up a brave front as the demon stepped closer, the sound of the kanabō dragging against the ground being the only indication of movement. Faster than Midori thought possible, the demon was in front of her. Probably a look of disgust in her eyes, though Midori couldn’t tell cause she wasn’t meeting their eye.

If she was gonna die, Midori at least wanted a pleasant view. Despite the demon taking up most of her view, the rest of the Plaza served such a purpose.

Midori certainly wasn’t expecting for the demon to gently take a hold of her chin, directing her gaze up to the demon’s eyes. Eyes that swam with emotion, emotion that was always under the surface whenever Midori looked into those eyes. Emotion that Midori would often tease out after an evening of soft touches, breathy whispers, and rough kisses.

Eyes...that made Midori’s heart skip a nervous beat.

“Who wants you dead?” Hana’s voice was quiet and tense, her fury **_barely_** restrained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For clarification's sake: Midori=Green Rock and Hana=Wavi. They gave each other those pseudonyms when they first met at their would-be club and just kind of ran with it.


	2. A Fan's Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While watching the world cup for football, Electrum experiences quite the surprise when a certain something on tv catches her eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during y0. Let’s just say mid-year (July) because that’s around when the world cup tourney’s final match would air.

Electrum could admit, easier than some would expect, that her cousin Titanium knew how to throw a viewing party. Well...make one actually interesting and lively for someone never interested in football. So, what if they kick the ball back ‘n’ forth, Electrum was finding the athletes **_much_** more appealing than the actual game. Maybe it had something to her not-so-obvious crush also being at the viewing party.

Who could say? Certainly not Platinum, that oddly observant airhead that was her elder sister’s friend since she was wrapped up in the game too.

Taking a sip from her glass, Electrum found herself idly wondering how her cousin didn’t have any plastic cups. She was in uni, right? Surely, she had some. Sweeping her gaze to the side, the game broke for a commercial, El found herself locking eyes with another cousin of hers: Terne.

That little...trickster. Keeping Steel all to herself over on that loveseat. She thought she was sooo clever, but El saw through her ploy. Clearly Terne was trying to put the moves on Steel! Well, if El wasn’t sitting between Tita and Cop she’d be more than willing to flirt with her crush. That’d draw Steel’s attention away from that little har-

“Hey El, you should see this.” Cop’s voice derailed El’s train of thought as she narrowed her eyes at a baffled Terne. That’s right- be baffled! It’ll make El’s opening move all the more surprising later. Breaking her gaze from her crush (and Terne), El turned her attention back to the tv just in time to see a... movie trailer?

It was a rather odd kind of trailer. Opening with a close up of some woman’s hazel eyes, seemingly puzzled by something as if the woman was trying to piece together a mystery. Unknowingly, El lowered her glass as she devoured the details presented to her.

_“You’ll have to forgive my associate. She’s like a... bear with a fish?” A voice from off-screen said in an accent El couldn’t place, “or a wolf with a bone? One of them.”  
_

The next scene is a flash of some woman’s mouth grinning in a seductive manner before biting her bottom lip. Unconsciously, El’s grip on her glass tightens while her mind raced with theories. She had a pretty good idea of what this trailer was for but...dare she hope?!

_“Please allow me to make your acquaintance Ms. Vorden,” The off-screen voice continued as the scene moved back to the woman (Ms. Vorden?)’s eyes as they slowly widened in surprise, “I am the Duchess of Graz, the Countess of Lorraine and Sovereign of these lands, but you may call me Carmen Maria…”_

The cracking of glass filled the living room of Tita’s apartment as the scene shifted back to the other woman’s dark red lips as they pulled back into a smile that showed the woman’s now visible fangs.

_“...Fahren.” The trailer closed with a sultry laugh as the release date briefly flashed on screen._

The sound of glass shattering, more like crumpling, filled the room as an odd sting of pain tried to get through to Electrum. Unfortunately, for the pain, Electrum could only focus on one thing and one thing only: that trailer! It said 13/10/XX. That was this year! THREE MONTHS AWAY! Electrum was mildly aware that she was excited by this news, but she didn’t know that her pupils had fully dilated or that her hand was currently bleeding. She could, at least, feel the smile on her face since it was the biggest smile she’s had yet.

Oh Goddess! El needed to find out all she could about this. How had she not heard of this movie before!? A modern Farin movie?! It was like a dream come true. Electrum’s week was just made, nothing was going to bring her down.

“Er...Electrum?” A voice said off to her right. Sounded like her cousin’s beau, Vana? Sounded right, though Electrum didn’t care at this moment.

“Yes?”

“Your hand’s bleeding.” Was it? Eh, whatever.

“That’s nice,” Electrum absently said as she used her free hand to fish out her phone. She absolutely had to see if that trailer was a world premiere or not. Oh, this was gonna set half the net on fire. It was gonna be a great couple of days. Oh, maybe there’d be some fics that would pop up because of it. It’d be delicious since the last movie to deal with Farin had her as the antagonist while this one…! This one...framed her as the love interest. Electrum could feel the excitement in her blood as her mind processed what little the trailer revealed, feeding Electrum’s ravenous hunger for gothic romance.

“El! Your hand is really bleeding” Copper said grabbing El’s other hand and putting it in front of Electrum’s face. An action that had her finally acknowledging that...yes, she was bleeding and as she opened her hand, El saw she had shards of glass sticking out of her hand.

Huh… “Well that’s not good.”


	3. A Trip Down the Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamma goes on an unexpected trip as she’s helping Wavi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A scene from the episode This Day in History, part of the current continuity of the Handwavium cartoon.

_Gamma couldn’t believe what she was seeing. The sights, the sounds...the lights! Who knew that, that new-fangled electricity could do so much or that her friend Mina could get them into the exclusive dance hall: World’s End? Apparently today was surprise Gamma day or something, cause here she was-in that very dance hall **after** her shift ended for the night, and the hall was as bright as a mid-morning sun._

_Gamma’s sure she might’ve looked a little foolish, being bedazzled by how bright everything was or that she wasn’t quite as well dressed as everyone else. Mina had said to dress in her sunday best but-well, Gamma didn’t really have much in that way. She was still taking in the lights, and the sight of so many pretty girls dancing, that Gamma hardly noticed as Mina led her to a table and went off to get them some drinks._

_Tapping her foot to the beat of the song that the End’s band was playing, Gamma’s wide eyes continued to take in the sights new to her. Everything looked so swanky, Gamma hardly noticed when Mina returned and asked if she was gonna continue staring like a girl who just had her first Noel. Naturally, Gamma told her friend to shove off as she accepted a drink. It was the first time Gamma was seeing electricity ~~or being in such a club~~ she could be wide-eyed for a little longer.  
_

**_“Gamma?”_ ** _A voice said, pulling Gamma’s gaze to her side where she saw a dark eyed, dusky beauty looking at her with a grin and a raised brow.  
_

_“Ah sorry, I didn’t catch that. What were you sayin?” Gamma said as she blinked away the sinking feeling that this had happened before. The dusky beauty giggled in reply as she took Gamma’s hand in her own and lightly tugged.  
_

_“Come on Gamma, let’s dance. Don’t tell me you forgot how.” The dusky beauty said with a pretty smile on her lips, as Gamma followed her onto the dance floor. The band was playing something brassy, upbeat, and lively. The perfect kind of beat to dance to._

_“I-I’ll try, no promises.” Gamma said as she found her mouth suddenly dry at the thought of dancing under the lights._

_The dark eyed, dusky beauty laughed in good nature as she came to a stop and the two started dancing. Much to Gamma’s surprise, and the dusky beauty’s delight, Gama knew how to dance. She must’ve had a great teacher though as they continued the world began to fall away until only the dark eyed, dusky beauty and Gamma remained. Dancing as they stared into each other’s eyes, stepping ever closer until the world slowly came back into focus when a slow song started to play._

_The feel of the dark eyed, dusky beauty’s arms around Gamma’s neck perfectly mirrored how Gamma’s hands were wrapped around the dusky beauty’s waist as they danced slowly. The lively music from the band exchanged for something more tender and sensual._

_The night, and Gamma’s day, was turning out to be perfect. She couldn’t get rid of her smile if she tried._

_“Gamma?” The dark eyed, dusky beauty said as she lightly placed a hand on Gamma’s cheek, wiping away a tear that had slipped loose with her thumb._

_“What’s wrong?” Gamma just shook her head. That voice didn’t sound right.  
_

**_“Gamma?_** ” Gamma’s eyes snapped into focus, to a concerned Wavi ~~(and those same dark eyes)~~ , to the feel of Wavi’s hand on her shoulder reminding her that she’s in Alpha and Beta’s base. That she, Gamma, was helping the young hero with something. What was it? She couldn’t recall.

“What’s wrong? Are you in pain?” Wavi asked once more as Gamma blinked a few times finding tears in her eyes. That...that’s new. When did this happen?

“What?” Gamma said as she wiped at her eyes, fighting back a familiar burning sensation behind her eyes. Not to mention the weird sensation she felt in her nose as she breathed. Why would Wavi be asking if she’s in pain? Wait what was a gramophone doing in room?

“Is everything okay? We were talking about the twenties and jazz,” Wavi said bringing Gamma up to speed (again) as she looked over her friend with a critical eye.

“You were telling me about dance halls when I played a song you recognized and erm-”  
“What? What happened Wavi?” Gamma said as her lucidity came back to her fully, concerned by the odd look Wavi was giving her.

“You started crying Gamma,” Wavi said with regret tinging her words, “I’m sorry I should’ve figured it would be a... complex topic. Let’s uh, let’s retread the eighties.”

Now Gamma remembered. She was helping Wavi with a history project, something involving early usage of electricity, when the topic of dance halls came up and with-it jazz. Wavi had brought her Nana’s old gramophone with her to play some jazz records she found in an attic. Gamma remembers the teen had been so excited with her find and the hour or so they spent talking about gramophones and music during the twenties while one of the records played. Eventually they swapped to a record-well a band Gamma recognized.

Gamma wasn’t quite sure what happened but...it wasn’t bad like Wavi was thinking. She wasn’t quite aware of the watery smile that spread across her face as she met a concerned Wavi’s eyes.

“It’s fine Wavi. They were…” Gamma wracked her brain trying to figure out why she would cry, “They were happy memories Wavi. That’s all.”

The concern in Wavi’s face seemed to vanish upon hearing that, though there still seemed to be a bit of shyness. Gamma couldn’t really imagine why.

“Oh well, that’s good. Then if you’re up for it maybe we could move onto the next record.”

“Sure.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being back in the city for the solstice, Cromoly tries to catch up with her estranged daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during the winter holiday the year that Mo and Ura got together.

Solstice in the city was always a fun experience, one Cro didn’t realize she had missed after spending a bit more than a decade away from the city. It wasn’t really the decorations or the lights but rather the city itself and everyone residing in it that enthralled her. The energy of the holiday seemed to permeate everything and everyone, making the entire cosmopolis merry and alive with cheer.

Said spirit was exactly how Cro talked her less estranged niece-but-really-daughter into a Solstice dinner. One that Cro more than happy to pay for, though her little Moly gave her quite the surprise by bringing a plus one. Moly’s paramour, the renowned roboticist, Uranium.

Cro and Ura had a rather thrilling conversation about the possible miniaturizing of engines as well as mobility. However, what really surprised Cro was discovering that her daughter has another daughter...kind of. 

Just how much more had she missed? Beyond her first granddaughter’s birth and childhood that is.

Her wandering thoughts came to a stop as Little Moly stopped in front of a warehouse-turned-laboratory and home situated on the canal? Was this Ura’s place? Cro figured they’d be having after dinner drinks at her daughter’s house unless...has her daughter moved in with Ura already?

It shouldn’t surprise Cro considering the whole ordeal Moly and Technetium went through.

Although what really grabbed was the crowd of people flowing out of the lab. The standout hair colors of Uranium’s cousins? Or did Ura say they were her nieces? Cro couldn’t remember but the bright green hair alongside the purple hair definitely drew the eye. Not nearly as much as the lumbering metallic woman that made her way to Moly’s side of the truck. That must be Fermium, Ura and Mo had talked about.

“Is coming back always like this?” Cro asked with some amusement as a woman with wild hair hastely knocked on the passage window before opening it. Apparently, she was Ura’s coworker and something might’ve been discovered while Ura was out.

“No,” Moly sighed as she caught snippets of the conversation Ura was having, “only when problems get solved.”

“Ah.”

##### -Uranium’s foyer-

Cro watched with muted amusement as Uranium’s conversion progressed without missing a beat as they moved from the car into the main building within the laboratory. The way Mo seemed to sigh wistfully as she gave Ura the occasional glance, possibly to see if her paramour needed an escape, really cemented the couple’s love for each other. Cro wouldn’t be the least bit surprised if Moly and Ura announced their engagement to each other within the next year.

“Back already? Thought dinner would last longer, you all had fun though right?” Technetium’s voice drew Cro’s gaze to her granddaughter as she walked over and helped Cro with her coat. Apparently the sight of Ura rapidly conversing with her partner? Coworker? Was something of a normal sight since Technetium wasn’t fazed by it.

“Of course, dearie. I dare say little Moly even had a fun time. I’ll have to thank her for humoring this old woman’s desire.” Cro lightly teased as she caught her daughter’s half-hearted glare when she took Ura’s coat. “You simply must come for the next one, my dear...’tis the season.”

Whatever Technetium’s answer had been, it went unheard as a shocked gasp from Ura’s group silenced the room. Such a dramatic announcement naturally drew everyone’s attention to the woman with bright green hair. A woman who was staring intently at Cro as a smile spread across her face.

“It’s you! The enthralling darkness, that which the void and all things in the night beseech; Cromoly, the Sovereign of Shades.”

Cro could only laugh in delight as she softly clapped her hands. She had never been recognized for her modeling work. This holiday and evening, in particular, were full of surprises.

Pleasant ones, naturally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Holidays, even if it's a bit belated. The would-be winter holiday in the setting is, naturally, the winter Solstice.


End file.
